La renaissance d'une prophétie
by abhcan
Summary: A force de s'accrocher à l'invincibilité d'un héros on s'y perd, au point de s'y bruler. Harry Potter est mort, mais personne n'a de second plan, à part des inconnus qui par égoïsme seront capables de tout pour sauver le monde magique. Quand sa propre survie tourne à la fuite de ses croyances, de ses idéologies, ça risque d'être intéressant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue.**_

 _ **"La vie, c'est le renouveau constant, c'est la lutte. Mieux vaut la lutte, avec toutes ses souffrances, que votre belle mort." De Romain Gary.**_

Courir au rythme des cris de souffrance qui faisaient vibrer le sol était épuisant, son cœur donnait l'impression d'être arrachée de son torse, comme si quelqu'un s'évertuait à lui retirer dans le seul but qu'elle ne puisse plus avancer, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'une aura malveillante longeait les murs tout près d'elle, au point d'y ressentir le souffle d'une respiration contrôlée, bien plus que la sienne à cet instant, la peur était bien trop présente pour que toute sa peau parsemait de tache de rousseurs ne soit plus que poisseuse dut à la transpiration. Ses cheveux de blés virevoltais, ses mouvements étaient alors plus contrôlés en arrivant à l'endroit qu'elle recherchait, à l'endroit de la libération et de la protection, il y avait les doutes, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé pendant cette année loin de cette école, qu'elle avait tant aimée, celle-ci qui lui avait tant offert, mais qui avait en réalité, appris à eux, élèves, à se trahir, se détester et à se faire la guerre. La jeune femme à la chevelure blonde n'avait jamais pensé faire partie d'un destin qui ne devait pas lui appartenir, un destin qu'elle devait reconstruire avec des personnes avec qui elle n'aurait jamais pensé discuter, même un simple instant, même pour une simple salutation. Trop de sang maquillait leurs mains pour se contentait de haïr, parce que celle-ci ne sera jamais aussi puissante que la survie qui émanait d'eux, non, elle ne laisserait personne lui enlevait la vie et quand enfin, elle arrivait à destination, dans ces cachots étrangement familier malgré l'odeur nauséabonde de son abandon et de son humidité, elle y avait passé de long moment à se disputer, à s'énerver, à crier, mais surtout, à créer un monde nouveau. Tout en se remémorant les souvenirs passés, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de s'arrêter devant les cellules se trouvant nez à nez avec des étudiants aux vêtements verts et gris, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer intensément, un sourire narquois logé sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de voir les Serpentards enfermés ainsi, leurs visages arborant la même expression pathétique exprimant leur lâcheté et de leur méchanceté. Qui n'avait jamais voulu ça ? Ce moment de jouissance fût réellement court quand elle entendit une voix froide, brulant son épiderme qui était gelé il y a quelques secondes.

 _ **\- Abbot … arrête de te comporter comme un gobelin en nous regardant comme l'idiote que tu es, ouvre moi cette porte**_ , gronda violemment une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.

Pansy Parkison et sa légendaire sympathie, si elle n'était pas aussi laide de l'intérieur, Hannah Abbot aurait pu la trouver belle, même envoutante, en dépit de sa face de pékinois, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever le fait que tout son visage était puissant et charismatique, c'était impressionnant de voir que même son dorsum fin -qui se dirigeait sur le côté-, qui aurait dû l'enlaidir donnait du caractère à sa beauté.

 _ **\- Abbot!**_ Cria Pansy en tapant sur le mur la regardant de sa prison, les yeux écarquillaient par la lenteur de sa camarade.

 _ **\- Oh … désolée, désolée**_ , dit-elle tout en rougissant se dépêchant maladroitement de trouver la bonne clé tout en répétant des excuses sur le fait qu'elle se trompait toujours.

Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'insulter, pas à haute voix bien entendu, elle n'était pas assez idiote pour contrarier Abbot alors qu'elle était dans une mauvaise posture et du mauvais côté de la serrure. Mais c'était irritant de supporter le rire de Blaize Zabini et la maladresse de Hannah Abbot, alors quand celle-ci cria de joie à l'ouverture de la porte en demi cercle, Pansy ne s'empêchait pas de la pousser sans aucun ménagement pour sortir de cette puanteur, elle détestait être trop près des gens, au point de sentir leur odeur.

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu avais tout ton temps, ce n'est pas comme si ma … nos vies en dépendaient, je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas en guerre**_ , dit-elle en attrapant le col de Hannah, mais elle relâchait sa prise en constatant les vêtements qu'elle pouvait porter. Moldu. Moldu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ces atrocités sur elle? Pansy était trop dégoutée pour continuer à s'énerver et préférait se tourner vers Blaise.

 _ **\- Draco sera trop effrayé, tu ne peux pas lui demander de faire ça,**_ dit-il avant même qu'elle puisse parler, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

 _ **\- Si, il le fera, s'il tient à sa vie. C'est lui qui a voulu, c'est lui qui a orchestré cette stratégie. Nous ne sommes soudés que pour une seule et unique raison, notre propre survie et je n'ai pas protégé un traite à -au vu du regard noir de Hannah, Pansy se calmait et réitérait ses paroles- un Gryffondor, pour me faire lâcher par lui à la dernière minute ! Qu'il considère qu'il nous a tous embarqué dans son affaire, alors il a intérêt à être là, sinon je le vendrais pour rien à Tu-sais-qui**_ , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, effrayée par sa propre menace, parce qu'en réalité, vendre Draco, c'était obligatoire la tuer ou rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres et ça … elle ne pouvait s'y soumettre, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, elle ne voulait rien, ni du bien du mal.

Blaise ne disait plus rien, par lassitude d'entendre à longueur de journée ses jérémiades qui n'étaient là que pour cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait devant tous ces problèmes, certes les Serpentards étaient intelligents, mais le courage n'était pas un de leur point fort, combattre leurs démons et ceux des autres n'étaient pas une habitude, tout ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui n'était que par pur égoïsme et cela n'avait aucune importance que le camp opposé à le leur triomphe.

 _ **\- Harry Potter est mort, Harry est mort**_ , dit Hannah, bouleversée d'avoir gardée ce secret pendant quelques minutes, elle reculait comme électrocutée par sa propre nouvelle, qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait quand elle avait vu le corps gisant dans son propre sang, mais elle réalisait enfin, Harry était mort, il n'avait sauvé personne, il n'avait rien gagné, que sa mort, son trépas causerait la leur, tous les trois le savaient, terrer dans leur silence, ils savaient qu'ils devaient fuir, comme ils l'avaient prévu pendant cette année chargée en émotion. Ils devaient fuir, fuir le plus loin possible, mais Hannah savait qu'il y aurait un retour, qu'elle reviendrait ici, la victoire à la main pour délivrer ceux qui n'avaient pas pu quitter Poudlard, mais pour cela elle avait besoin de Neville Londubat. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait recréer la prophétie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 1:**_

A 70 ans, Hannah Abbot vivait en Islande dans une petite maison loin de tout, heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de ses chevaux, Hannah n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Une vie sans encombre, sans problèmes, mais surtout sans magie. Cela faisait 40 ans qu'elle n'avait plus été en contact avec le monde magique, de toute manière, aurait-elle trouver quelque chose en y retournant? Non. Les sorciers n'avaient pu supporter toutes les pertes humaines, la guerre avait tout ravagé, même l'espoir. Pendant sa jeunesse, on lui avait longtemps fait croire que la bataille concernait uniquement le bien et le mal, qu'il n'y avait pas de juste de milieu, mais pendant sa quête, elle avait rencontré des personnes, appris d'eux, elle avait trouvé des amis parmi l'ennemi. Pendant cet apprentissage, Hannah avait vécu déception sur déception, incapable de faire quelque chose devant les dégâts que causaient le pouvoir. Elle avait passé une partie de la bataille dans la foret, courant après des espérances vouaient à l'échec, se demandait même, si elle ne courait pas après la mort, plutôt que de la fuir. Elle ne se demandait pas longtemps comment elle avait pu devenir l'une des plus grande fugitive, alors qu'elle avait toujours été une jeune femme discrète et banale. Tout cela avait débuté avec Pansy, pourtant la raison d'Hannah lui avait dicté de se cacher, de préserver sa vie , mais Pansy avait, en plus de son intelligence, une influence enchanteresse. Elle n'avait pu résister à cette Serpentarde, pourtant il y eu bien longtemps, toutes les deux ne se parlaient jamais. Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'elles ont dû travailler ensemble et aussi fou que ça paraissait, une amitié forte c'était installée. Il avait fallût des années pour construire ce qu'elle avait jadis, mais le temps passaient ensemble à se sauver la vie mutuellement eu raison d'elles.

Assise sur son vieux fauteuil en bois de bambou, Hannah se remémorerait les bons et les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec la fougueuse Pansy Parkison. Elle se sentait nostalgique, malgré les conditions difficiles qu'elle avait partagé avec la brune, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien et forte à ses côtés. Elle sursautait en sentant une main tendre se pressait sur son épaule, elle venait y glisser un baiser, léger comme une plume, mais rempli d'amour. Elle tournait le regard vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

 _ **\- Il est toujours aussi beau**_ , pensait-t'elle se levant tout en regardant son mari pour se glissait dans ses bras.

 _ **\- A quoi penses-tu?**_ Murmurait celui-ci.

 _ **\- A toi**_ , sifflait-elle insolante.

 _ **\- Petite menteuse**_ , riait-il, elle avait le souffle coupé, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il s'esclaffait.

Dans sa jeunesse, si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours amoureuse, comme au premier jour, de l'homme avec qui elle vieillirait, elle aurait probablement rigolé. Mais, elle l'avait eu, cet amour passionné et mature. Cet amour aveugle, cet amour qui passe au travers de tout.

 _ **\- Tu penses à Pansy**_?

L'homme de sa vie ne lui posait pas réellement la question, il savait déjà. Après des années de vie commune ils avaient appris tous les deux à se comprendre sans mots, sans gestes et encore mieux, sans un regard. Ils avaient toujours été connectés, la guerre avait probablement facilité cette connexion.

\- **_Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas sur elle? Je ne pense pas qu'en parler te fasse du bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, tu as surtout besoin de te rappeler. Nous prenons de l'âge et les souvenirs s'estompent. Pansy est inoubliable_** , fait en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas que pour toi.

 _ **\- Tu penses que je devrais écrire un livre?**_ Disait-elle sur un ton surpris.

 _ **\- Je pense que tu en as envie, raconte ton histoire, notre histoire.**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas écrire, tu le sais bien.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'il y a maintenant un code pour avoir le droit d'écrire? Tout le monde à le droit d'écrire, temps que la passion des mots y est**_ , rugissait-t-il en caressant son visage façonné par le passé.

Elle fixait de longues minutes le visage de son amant, alors que celui-ci glissait ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'inciter à suivre ses mouvements. Il avait envie de danser, elle le savait, il avait toujours été un piètre danseur, mais elle avait la prétention de dire que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas dans ses bras. Il l'a fit tournait, fredonnant une douce mélodie à son oreille.

 _ **\- Comme à notre premier baiser.**_

 _ **\- Comme à notre première fois.**_

 _ **\- Comme à notre mariage.**_

Ils éclataient de rire, pendant la guerre, malgré la magie ils n'avaient pu profiter de la musique par peur de se faire remarquer dans la foret, mais ils avaient dansé toute la nuit, malgré le doute, ils avaient dansé pendant des heures sans bruit. Hannah frémissait, fermant les yeux en se remémorant ce moment merveilleux, elle revoyait son jeune visage, son sourire timide, ses dents en avant, ses joues bouffies. Pourtant Hannah ne l'avait jamais trouvé autrement que séduisant, elle avait tout aimé de lui et sa personnalité n'avait fait que le rendre plus charmant. Elle se rappelait de ses mains hésitantes sur son corps, elle se rappelait son courage, elle se rappelait ses baisers sur son corps brulants. Continuant de virevolter en plein milieu de leur salon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de briser le silence.

 _ **\- Je vous aime Monsieur Abbot.**_

 _ **\- C'est si bon, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir pris ton nom**_ , disait-il fièrement.

 _ **\- Pourtant ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres, avec ce nom tu avais enfin la reconnaissance que tu as toujours mérité.**_

 _ **\- J'ai trouvé bien plus que la reconnaissance, je t'ai dans ma vie.**_

Elle rougissait, s'étonnant toujours des réactions qu'elle avait envers lui, comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu ses belles paroles, remplies de sincérités. Malgré ce moment intime, Hannah pensait encore à l'idée qu'il lui avait donné, celle d'écrire. Elle avait envie d'écrire sur Pansy, mais surtout de la personne qu'elle avait été réellement. Elle avait envie de parler du groupe avec lequel elle avait vécu pendant sa fuite. Elle avait envie de parler de la mort d'Harry Potter, de parler des tortures qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait envie de parler de Poudlard, elle voulait parler de tout, elle voulait partager avec les autres de ses expériences, elle voulait que personne n'oublie, mais surtout que tout le monde puisse comprendre pourquoi elle avait participé à la fin de l'univers magique.

 _ **\- Je vais l'écrire cette histoire, je vais tout raconter Neville, s'écriait-t-elle déterminée.**_

Neville fixait sa femme avec admiration, malgré l'âge, Hannah restait à ses yeux cette femme enfant, docile et fougueuse à la fois, courageuse et peureuse, sensuelle et timide. Il continuait à la faire tourner, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps.

 _ **\- Tu te souviens comment Blaise se moquait de nous pendant que nous dansions?**_

 _ **\- Et pourtant il détestait quand nous le faisions pas, riait-elle**_

 _ **\- Il a été le plus facile à convaincre.**_

Même si aujourd'hui ils ont parlé avec humour, cela n'avait jamais été tout rose dans le groupe. Ils venaient toutes et tous de familles différentes, avec des valeurs et des traditions, propres à eux, créaient beaucoup de tensions. Le conditionnement qu'ils avaient tous vécus dans leur enfance ne pouvait aussi facilement se briser. Mais chacun à leur manière essayait de combattre les préjugés et la haine qui par le passé ne fût qu'une guerre enfantine entre maison. Hannah avait vu en Pansy une femme profondément seule, alors que Draco voyait en Neville de l'intelligence. Neville voyait en Draco un manque d'assurance, alors que Blaise voyait chez Ron de la tristesse et Pansy dans tout cela voyait surtout un moyen d'être une personne meilleure à leur contacte.

C'était avec Draco que tout avait commencé, à la mort de sa mère, la seule femme, la seule personne qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait respecté et protégé. Il avait été tellement rempli de rage, qu'il voulait sa vengeance. Une erreur, son père osait-il dire. Pourtant c'est parce qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche qu'elle avait été tué, balancé comme des ordures dans une ruelle avec le visage défiguré et des marques des disciples de vous-savez-qui. Draco rejoignait quelques semaines après l'ordre du Phénix. En 1996, Dumbledore lui confiait une mission, être un infiltré, apprendre de l'autre pour mieux le détruire. En 1997 Albus mourrait et ce fût au tour de Severus en 1998. Draco se retrouvait alors seul, deux mentors à l'héroïsme différent. Il se retrouvait seul pour comprendre la mission qu'on lui avait donné, il se retrouvait seul pour comprendre pourquoi Neville Londubat, l'idiot du village était une seconde chance. A cause d'une date … à cause d'une naissance. S'il suffit maintenant de naître un 30 Juillet pour être un héro, on aurait beaucoup de seconde chance alors, grognait-il souvent dans son esprit.

Blaise avait été le premier à être mis au courant, il se rapprochait le plus d'un ami et n'avait pas hésité à l'aider dans ses projets, suivi par Pansy qui, comme toujours, imposante, apparaissait en s'écriant:

\- _**Je veux en faire partie!**_

\- _**Tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle**_ , s'exaspérait Draco.

\- _**Cela m'importe peu, je veux tout savoir, maintenant, je veux en faire partie, vous voulez fuir?**_

\- _**Non**_ , lâcha Blaise.

\- _**Depuis quand on fuit pas?**_ Riait-elle, ce petit rire de cochon faisait sourire les garçons.

Ils étaient les meilleurs alliés que le camp adverse pouvait avoir, ni trop vieux, ni trop jeunes, pour intéresser le Lord, à cette période ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, écouter et rapporter ce qu'ils entendaient tout en essayant d'être discrets. Si quelqu'un devait tomber, les autres suivraient. Mais tout c'était compliqué quand il avait fallu s'occuper de cette prophétie. Harry Potter était mort, Voldemort était devenu le maître du monde magique et mener sa barque avec une main de fer. Neville était leur seule chance et il avait encore mieux fait que tuer un dictateur, il avait tout détruit.

 _Bonsoir tout le monde, je voudrais seulement vous prévenir si l'envie vous prendre de me suivre dans cette aventure. Je suis une personne extrêmement lente à publier, surtout que je suis sur la préparation d'un livre. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé, mais j'en ai probablement oublié, mais espère tout de même que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture tout comme mon style d'écriture. Je tiens aussi à dire que Pansy n'est pas le personnage principal, il n'y en a pas en réalité, c'est une fanfiction plutôt sombre, basée sur des retours en arrières plutôt qu'une histoire continue. C'est donc Hannah qui raconte l'histoire en écrivant son livre. Je tiens aussi à vous mettre en garde, ce n'est pas non plus une Fanfiction d'action, malgré ce que vous pourriez penser, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de travailler le caractère des personnages, leurs relations avec les autres. Alors si vous avez peur de vous ennuyez parce que beaucoup de chapitres se passent dans la foret, au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnages, abandonnez toute suite, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez dégoutés de votre lecture. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous dis à bientôt!_


End file.
